Armor Arlie
Armor Arlie (アーマー・アーリィ), known as Ark Arlie (アーク・アーリィ) in Black, is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES, Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS, and Magical Girl Raising Project: Black. Armor Arlie is a Man-Made Magical Girls created from the Research and Development Division by Princess Deluge. She seems to be good at games. Appearance Armor Arlie full.png|Armor Arlie in ACES & QUEENS Ark Arlie Full.png|Ark Arlie in Black Drill Dory and Armor Arlie human.png|Drill Dory and Armor Arlie's human form in Black Original Self See Demon. Human As a human, Ark Arlie appears to be of small stature. She has long black hair with no bangs, leaving her forehead exposed. Her eyes are of hazel color. Her skin is dark. She wears a school uniform. She is twins with Drill Dory. Magical Girl Armor Arlie is a Magical Girl who wears all armor and rarely ever shows her face. Her armor is cute and suited to that of a Magical Girl's costume, and is colored black, silver, and white. She wears a large helmet with a small pink heart in the center, as well as different heart patterns engraved in the metal of the costume. On top of the armor's head is a drill/horn. There is a spiked wind-up key on her back decorated with bows. In the center of the armor, there is a heart pattern and a small bow on the bottom. Her arms are bulky and her hands appear like claws. There is a bright pink heart in the center of her hand. The bottom of her armor appears to resemble that of a skirt. She wears white and black striped stockings and pointed boots to match. There is a large ribbon attached to her back end. When Armor Arlie reveals her face, she has fluffy, long brown hair, and bright blue eyes. There is a pink heart on her forehead. She is nearly identical to Drill Dory. Personality Armor Arlie doesn't speak, but is very good at playing video games, which she does with Shadow Gale. Magic To become stronger after receiving more attack. When she is attacked, the black mud, which presumably constitutes the demon, will come out from the gap of her armor. The mud will cover the armor, change its shape, and make it thicker and stronger. Relationships Shadow Gale When Shadow Gale was kidnapped she was responsible for taking care of her. She plays video games with Shadow Gale and seems to get along well with her. Princess Deluge Princess Deluge and Armor Arlie are partners. Blue Bell Candy During the events of ACES, Blue Bell Candy and Armor Arlie are partners. Blade Brenda Blade Brenda and Armor Arlie are partners. Cannon Catherine Cannon Catherine and Armor Arlie are partners. Puk Puck During the events of QUEENS, Armor Arlie is working for Puk Puck. Tetty Goodgripp Armor Arlie and Tetty Goodgripp are in the same class group. Tetty defends Arlie when Dory is bonking her on the head. Miss Lille Armor Arlie and Miss Lille are in the same class group. Wrappy Tip Armor Arlie and Wrappy Tip are in the same class group. Drill Dory Drill Dory is Ark Arlie's twin sister. They are in the same class in Black. She and Dory appear to be very close. They hold hands when they speak, and often speak one after another. However, despite how close they seem, they fight each other quite often and Arlie claims to hate Dory. Trivia *Despite Drill Dory and her being twins, both doesn't seem to know each other. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Manmade Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6 Category:Arc 7